La Maldición del Cerezo
by Kat Harley
Summary: Todas las personas tienen una historia. A veces la cuentan, a veces la ocultan. Este fanfic ha sido creado para hablar de todas esas historias que definieron el destino de algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos y de mi perspectiva de ellas. WARNING: Rated M, por contener posible lemon, lenguaje ofensivo y situaciones adultas. Aprecio sus reviews. Me motivan. Dedicated to SNK.


_Neon Genesis Evangelion o sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto y GAINAX. La historia es mía._

_Basado en los sucesos de las películas 1.0, 2.0 y 3.0 y en el Vol. 14, Final Stage del manga, mismo publicado hace apenas unos días. _

_Makinami Mari Illustrous es mi protagonista. Creo que hasta cierto punto su aparición es y será clave para dar fin a varios de los sucesos que están aún por develarse. _

_Así mismo, también utilizaré referencias de las bandas sonoras tanto de la serie anime y películas, por ser una de las razones más importantes que me dieron inspiración para estructurar originalmente este fanfic, que definitivamente se vio más claro una vez que terminó el manga y se desvelaron datos importantes de la historia personal de Mari._

_Sin más, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><em>La maldición del cerezo<em>

_"No puedo creer que no vaya a volver a verte… Todavía no te he contado nada" – Sakura Nagashi, Hikaru Utada._

1.0: _Mari._

Cuando Yui murió, no había nadie a quien culpar, excepto a sí misma. Frente a los ojos castaños de su único hijo, desapareció, sin siquiera dejar un cuerpo qué velar o unas cenizas qué reverenciar en un altar. _Ikari-kun_ la observó desaparecer, sin una sola expresión en su rostro de mandíbula fuerte, sin que siquiera en sus ojos cruzara alguna emoción. _ Shinji_ tampoco recordaba apenas nada, ni entendió lo que había sucedido justo frente a él.

No existen fotos o registros de Yui. Pero yo la recuerdo.

Lo cierto es que visualmente la recuerdo cada día un poco menos, aún cuando el eco de su voz no desaparece de mi mente ni su olor se ha difuminado en mi memoria.

Yui y yo nos conocimos en secundaria. Era una estudiante destacada y desde el primer momento dejó claro que era competitiva y que no admitía que nadie la rebasara.

Y yo no tengo por virtud la humildad.

Yui y yo nos entendimos de inmediato. El primer día de clases, Yui y yo ya estábamos estudiando juntas y desde entonces ya me había expuesto las teorías que luego dieron forma al Proyecto de Complementación Humana.

No, quien quiera que lea, no fue _Ikari-kun_ quien desarrolló el proyecto.

Gendou Rokubungi ni siquiera era entonces extraordinario.

Todo fue obra de Yui.

Yui Ikari.

Aún tengo en mi mente el elemento más representativo de Yui en mi memoria, porque es un recuerdo que no podré borrar ni aún en mil años. Yui tenía los ojos marrones, de un color terroso casi _rojo_.

_Ikari-kun_ tiene razón. Ayanami Rei y Yui son idénticas y el sentimiento que me invadió cuando la conocí, sin duda fue una especie de felicidad. Sin duda era Yui. Pero_ sin voluntad. Como Ikari-kun la deseaba._

Nunca comprendí porqué se enamoró de él.

Quisiera haberla cuestionado. El futuro habría sido tan distinto. Pero Shinji no habría existido.

Y eso habría representado una diferencia total en el futuro de la humanidad. Yui lo sabía.

Vi a Yui casarse. Vi a Yui tener un hijo. _Ikari Shinji-kun. Un cachorro. Incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a proteger a la humanidad?_

Pero cuando era pequeño nadie lo sabía.

Ambos vimos a Yui _vivir en la eternidad_.

En aquel año, fue la primera vez que subí a un Eva. Sincronización de 100%, signos vitales estables y conexiones neuronales perfectas. Ciertamente Yui había preparado todo bien y lo veía desde algún lugar. _Ikari-kun_, sin embargo, me observó con recelo y se negó a que continuara en el proyecto.

Su única opción fue confiar en SEELE y en Ryouji Kaji.

Si _Ikari-kun_ supiera que estoy viva, sabría que fue un error hacer algo como eso.

Para _Ikari-kun_ yo era una amenaza y… Gracias a ello, es que Yui consideró que era necesario imponernos… Algunas barreras a fin de que nuestro trato dentro de NERV fuese más profesional y no afectase mentalmente a su, en ese momento, esposo.

Respeté entonces la decisión de Yui de seguir ciegamente el Proyecto de Complementación Humana. Al final, ellos deseaban permanecer juntos por siempre y, aunque jamás revelaron sus motivos, era evidente el porqué deseaban continuar con algo tan arriesgado y fuera de presupuesto como eso. Nadie jamás había creado algo similar.

Humanos inmensos biomecánicos capaces de conectarse con el piloto para, aparentemente, proteger a la Humanidad.

Había otra cosa de la que Yui jamás hablaba, pero en la que pensaba mucho. Adán y Lilith. Yui creía que el motivo por el que la Humanidad en el pasado había podido ser creada, era gracias a esas dos entidades amorfas, tan distintas e inmensas en un sentido propiamente dogmático. También pensaba en la posibilidad de que todos los seres humanos proviniéramos de esas entidades de una forma espiritual, que nuestra alma no fuera sino una extensión de una entidad única creada por o a través de ellos. Por eso, el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana no era sólo algo meramente arriesgado. En sí mismo, era un plan perfecto, como si las manos de Dios lo hubiesen moldeado con certeza abrumadora.

La última vez que vi a Yui a solas es un momento que atesoro. Literalmente es un momento que ha definido la conservación de mi propia existencia y le ha dado sentido a todo lo que pasó luego. Si Yui no hubiese existido, tal vez yo sería de igual manera la misma persona, sin embargo, no puedo decir que sería feliz. Aquel instante, apenas constituido por una frase y por el mayor gesto de afecto que pude recibir de la mujer que inexplicablemente llegué a amar con un afecto mucho más grande que sólo algo meramente filial, determinó mi vida y mis motivos.

Cuando Yui anunció que ella entraría al Eva, apenas dos días antes de que muriera, me mandó llamar a la enfermería y su rostro estaba sereno como siempre, pero en sus ojos pude descifrar su intranquilidad.

Yui sabía que _desaparecería allí_.

Me hizo sentar en una silla frente al espejo del lavamanos y me miró a los ojos, atravesándome con sus iris cristalinos, como si ella fuese quien me descifraba a mí, a través del espejo. Me acarició el cabello, mientras hablaba dulcemente de sus planes para el futuro. Me dividió el cabello en dos coletas gemelas y me miró, complacida. Sin tener certeza en ese instante de lo que vendría, había ése _algo_ en su fisonomía que gritaba y clamaba por ser escuchado. Ése algo era su muerte, que se consumaría dos días después, cuando entrase en la cabina del Eva 01, en una importante y decisiva prueba de su funcionalidad.

Yui sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca un estuche de piel negra, ovalado y forrado de terciopelo beige por dentro. Contenía unas gafas de estilo _pin up_, con un armazón de color malva y apenas aumento. Yui sabía que yo no puedo ver de lejos. Me las puso y, como si en ese acto hubiésemos hecho una especie de comunión, me sonrió, satisfecha.

No puedo sacar de mi mente la expresión en sus ojos marrones.

_Se despedía._

Mi corazón se encogió y mi alegría menguó entonces.

Yui eligió dar la vida por ese experimento a fin de cumplir no sólo su expectativa de dar felicidad. Pero no deseaba hacerme feliz a mí o a la humanidad, sino a su esposo y a su hijo.

Cuando conocí a Shinji Ikari, _olía justo como ella._

Y en mi corazón sentí reavivarse ésa llama incipiente, imprecisa, apenas descubierta cuando su madre había muerto.

A excepción de su físico a primera vista, los ojos de Shinji, su olor, pero sobre todo, ésa inflexión de timidez en su voz, timidez que conocí antes en Yui, toda su fisonomía pertenecía a Gendou Ikari-kun.

Pero Shinji no es como él.

Por más que odiase a Ikari-kun por elegir seguir su plan antes que preservar la vida de Yui, jamás podría odiar a Shinji.

_El cachorro seguía siendo dependiente y dulce y apenas iba aprendiendo a ladrar._

* * *

><p><em>Aprecio sus reviews y todo comentario es bienvenido y será tomado en cuenta a fin de hacer de esta historia un producto que llegue a gustarles y que al mismo tiempo engrandezca mi persona.<em>

_Saludos :)_

_Kat~_


End file.
